Walking In you shoes
by iluvsasuke
Summary: A new normal day, everything seems fine... then what happens if Sasuke and Sakura switch personalities?[bodies]What if Sakura had to be the cold one and Sasuke had to be the one who was always happy?OOC! Lol other pairings too! :D
1. Default Chapter

* * *

A/n: Hopefully no flamers! 

Will turn the annoymous reivews off!

TO the evil the Miko of Darkness Writes, I will send her a 'nice email',If you don't like my stories send to my email don't review,or don't even read no one asked you to...Keep your opions to ur self.

Neopets! rock!! YAY! konichiwa/ohayo to everyone!!! :D I'm going off to read other's poeple fics!! You all rock! [except for ]

* * *

**.:Walking in your shoes:.**

**Chapter one**

* * *

  
  
It was a new day, and as Sakura woke up that morning, she was feeling kind of happy and free for some reason.

She was going to train harder today... She got up quickly and looked at the time it was like 5:00 am in the morning...

They usually met under the bridge at around 6:30 then waited a couple more hours for Kakashi to arrive.

But this morning Sakura had something to do before their meeting. She quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth and ate some breakfast, a piece of toast as she rushed out the door with her bag in hand.

"SAKURA you have to eat more than that! You know breakfast is the most important meal of th...."

Sakura didn't have time to hear the rest, because she was already running towards the forest and ...oh yeah she had heard it 1000 times before.

* * *

When Sakura reached the forest she opened her heavy bag and took put her ninja academy book out and opened it up to a page, which she had marked the night before.

She studied the special hand techniques for a while then closed her eyes and did the same techniques and said the special ninjas words... [uh dunno what they were...]

And tried to breathe out some fire jutsu, all she did was cough out some wisps of smoke...

She looked like she was smoking... she drank some water to get the smoky taste out of her mouth.

[hahaha she is never gonna be a smoker!]

She didn't give up though... she kept on trying really hard, she didn't even realise there were other people also in the forest watching her...

* * *

Sasuke woke up really early at the crack of dawn to go train, as he did every single day of life...

Ever since that day that his own brother had killed everyone in his family, he had vowed to train harder everyday so that he could avenge his family, by killing the other last remaining Uchiha...

[OOO] That was when he like 5 years old, now he was 13 and it was almost the Chunnin exam.

He had to past the exam and become a chunnin... He went to the kitchen and ate some 'corn flakes' in a bowl and went off at lightening speed towards the forest. [He didn't even have to change coz it wasted precious time, yes he slept with the same clothes on as before...LOL]  
  
Naruto... at the time the others were training, he was still sleeping, dreaming about something... [Guess!] Yes.... Ramen, 100000 bowls of it... He dribbled a bit and mumbled. "Ramen..." then was quiet again...

* * *

Kakashi giggled. He was reading his fav. book in his bedroom and his fav. chapter. OOOO.... Let's leave him there for now... 

* * *

Sakura concentrated her chakra and focused her mind. Sakura did the hand techniques again. This time quicker and saying the words faster and pronounced correctly. She sucked in her breath as the book instructed and opened her mouth and blew. A few wisps of fire came out. "YAY!" She yelled, then throat kind of felt hoarse. So she drank the rest of her water. She thought that was enough for the day, as she sat there resting. Someone called out. "Don't push yourself so hard." A cold voice said, interrupting her thoughts. She turned around and saw a boy her age... 

* * *

Sasuke reached his usual training spot and felt a twinge of guilt as he remembered what had happened yesterday. Yesterday... and 9 years ago this was the day he had found his parents were killed. He remembered it so clearly in his head... 

* * *

FLASHBACK EIGHT OR SO YEARS AGO:

Sasuke ran home after chasing the butterflies over the hill. He was having so much fun, with his new friends... Shika, Ino, Chouji, Kiba and Sakura...

It was getting dark, so he decided he better go home or his mum might worry about him...

He said goodbye to his friends and ran home. He felt some kind of darkness that wasn't there when he had gone with his friends. The house looked kind of spooky and quiet. He carefully walked inside the door way ...

"Mum?....DAD? I'm home!" He yelled expecting one of his parents to come out to greet him, they usually already knew when he came in the door.

"Itachi-san?" He shouted. He walked into the lounge room... And stared at what haunted his memories for all this time.

He most beloved ones... ALL DEAD... He saw his mum , his dad, his whole family and relations lying their dead as if they were murdered... Except for one person beside himself... Itachi... His brother had killed everyone, if only he was stronger he could of protected them....

* * *

It was a sad day for Sasuke yesterday... He thought no one would notice since he was always so cold anyway... 

* * *

FLASH BACK TO YESTERDAY But after training yesterday. Sakura came up to him... "Hey Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" She asked super happily.

"...Nothing" He started walking to his usually training spot.

[He trains after training!]

"You seem really sad today..." She noted.

"Mind your own business..." He said walking away from her.

"I can't! You're my teammate! And I love you Sasuke-KUN and I care about you!" She confessed him.

"JUST GO AWAY! Shutup you're annoying! I don't want to love and I don't want to be loved by a WEALKING like you! Stop wasting your time one me!" He snapped at her and suddenly his emoticons, which was usually well hidden leaked out... He decided not to train and decided to quickly run home, before Sakura or anyone else saw that he was crying.  
  
Sakura stood their stunned. She felt Sasuke was upset about something... But did he really have to call her a weakling and annoying, she didn't cry, she decided she was going to become stronger...

* * *

A/n: NO flamers please!!! It is OOC

this is kinda just like a prolouge

If you want to comment on that stuff send to my email adress.

:D neopets rock! Flamers suck!


	2. AM I JEALOUS?

**A/n: Ohayou minna**!**not much to say! ****hahah flamers suck while neopets rock on [my opnion] ****I hope this will make more sense LOL**

**thx to: Neverendingdreamer, ****kiki tameishi**** , ****animEvivvErz****, unknown...**

LOL thx for the reviews! XD

****

**[ ] inner sakura**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 **

**.: AM I JEALOUS? :.**

* * *

"Don't push yourself so hard..." The cold voice guy came out of the shadows. "What are you doing here Neji?" Sakura asked.

[WHAT HE WAS WAATCHING ME?] She blushed for no reason ...

"Training" He said. His freaky eyes trained on her. "There's no point, the Uchiha wont notice a weakling like you...and never will" He said.

AHHHH! How dare this retard tell me what to do? She thought angrily.

[HELL YEAH]

"It's none of you business!" She said turning around to study her book again, but she was blushing, how was he able to read her mind?

* * *

Sasuke reached the forest. He thought he heard so voices and he went to check it out. He saw Neji and Sakura. Neji was saying something to Sakura and Sakura looked like she was blushing. What? Sakura blushing at something Neji said? He thought the Sakura liked him! Why was he even thinking this?

Why did he care?? AHHH!!! He felt **jealous...**

* * *

"Well I just want to tell you, you shouldn't be using up all your chakra before you even begin training...you could get killed that way..." He told her. "Why do you care anyway?" She snapped. She was tired of always being told what to do, just because she wasn't the strongest ninja. "I don't..." He said montonely. Sakura picked up her book and belongings and decided to head off towards the bridge early and also get away from the freaky eyes belonging to Neji.

* * *

Sasuke watched Sakura walk to their usual meeting spot. When she as out of sight. He went back to training, but he was thinking about Sakura... After some time, he stopped training and also went the bridge. When he was around 5 metres away from Sakura, he lent against his usually pillar. He expected the usual "OHAYOU SASUKE-KUN" But there was none... Weird...

* * *

Sakura kept on reading her book and ignored everything else/one around her. Then something interrupted her reading. "OHAYO Sakura-CHAN!" Naruto called out loudly. She looked up to see Naruto wearing an helmet. She felt mad at first and wanted to hit his head for annoying her... but then she kinda felt sorry for Naruto who was an orphan. She smiled a fake smile... "HI NARUTO!" She replied then went back to reading. Naruto was stunned, he had expected a hit on the head, so he had worn a helmet... So he decided to go to sleep instead. While Naruto snored super loudly and Sakura read.

* * *

Sasuke was leaning against the pillar. His face had no emoctions, but instead he was thinking. What is wrong with Sakura? She must be sick or something. "Sakura" He blurted out. "What" She answered coldly. ? "...Are you sick?" He asked. "Even if I was, why do you care anyway?" She snapped then continued reading.

* * *

poof kakashi arrived at the boring scene.

"WHAT'S UP COMRADES?" He asked super loudly and happily.

"AHHHHH!" Naruto woke up to Kakashi's voice.

"Why did You wake me!?" He said.

"I was having the best dream about RAMEN!" He said annoyed.

"WHY were you late again SENSEI?" He added.

"Well when I was about to come out of my humble home, a snail crossed my path and I had to wait for it to pass...." Kakashi began.

"YOU WAITED FOR A SNAIL?" NARUTO screamed.

**"YES A SNAIL**!" Kakashi replied. "Can we get on with training?" Sakura said irritated. "Ok sure...today we have a super special mission!" He told them.

"What now?" Naruto said. "I hope it's delivering RAMEN" Naruto drooled. Everyone Sweat drops

"No! We are going to be finding an lost turtle!" kakashi told them.

"A TURTLE?" Sasuke and Naruto said togther...

"YES! A special turtle..." Kakashi told them.

* * *

A/N: REview plz! XD

no flamers :D


	3. FINDING TURTLE!

A/n: thx to everyone who helped get rid of flamer!! YAY!!! Miko of Darkness take that!! She siad neopets sucks!!! it doesn't really!!

Thx for all the reviews will list some next time! So tired :( sayonara! please R & R!

* * *

Chapter 3

Finding Turtle!

* * *

  
  
"What's so special about a turtle?" Sakrua spoke for the first time to Kakashi for the first time today.  
  
"A lot of things! This turtle belongs to the HOKAGE!" Kakashi told them dramatically like expecting them to gasp.  
  
"SO????" Naruto asked.  
  
"IT'S SPECIAL!" Kakashi said again.  
  
"Yeah yeah... where is it around?" Sakura asked she wanted to finish the mission so she could train again.   
  
"Well it could be anywhere in this village!" He told them.  
  
"WHAT?" Sasuke and Naruto gasped.  
  
"We won't be able to find it!" Sasuke said pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Nothing is impossible for team 7!" Kakashi said.  
  
"Let's start already..." Sakura muttered.   
  
"Ok...WAIT !" Kakashi said as they all started off in different directions.  
  
"Let's get a bit more oganised first. Okay Sasuke you search the left, Naruto the right, and Sakura you go straight ahead and I will look around here!" Kakashi said.  
  
"Hey! How come you don't have to move?" Naruto complained.  
  
"Whose the grown up here?" Kakashi retorted.  
  
"Not you" Naruto muttered.  
  
"Well off you go.... Wait.!"He said AGAIN.  
  
"I just remembered. That this turtles is very special..." He said AGAIN.  
  
"WE KNOW ALREADY!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed like a girl...  
  
"YES YES! And it has a special power..." He paused for full effect... and there was none so he continued.   
  
"It can grant ONE wish!" He said.  
  
This time all of them gasped.  
  
"Cool!" Naruto said. RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN world.  
  
"That's why it's so important to find this turtle!" He told them.  
  
"If it was in the wrong hands... It could be very dangerous..." He said, his voice full of emotion.  
  
"All right then, so can we go now?" Sakura asked bored.  
  
"Oh... um yeah... find it quick!" He said as they all ran off and flew in the trees "... and be careful what you wish for..." he added.

* * *

Sakura was glad to go. She had looked like she was reading her book all that time, but she was really pretending most of the time. She had been sneaking looks at Sasuke.  
  
She wanted to see if he had any reaction to yesterday, but he looked the same as usual. Cold and distant from her. So all those words she had said, had meant nothing to him? She was just another stupid fan girl who had confessed her love to him and he had just ignored it like nothing had happened... And he had said she was weak, she wiped away some stray tears as she jumped from tree to tree.  
  
She wanted to find the turtle and showed that she was as strong as he was...

* * *

Sasuke jumped from tree to tree. He was trying to concentrate but he kept thinking about yesterday...  
  
Maybe he was too mean to Sakura... He would hate to have someone tell him he was weak... Sakura wasn't weak, it was just Sasuke and Naruto who always show offed when they were in missions ...   
  
He now had a guilty conscience... the last time was when he had lost his family and he felt he couldn't protect them.  
  
The only reason Sakura couldn't do more work in missions is because Naruto and Sasuke always tried to protect her. It was because they both loved her, but lately Naruto seemed to be thinking about someone/thing else...  
  
Sasuke often noticed stuff that no one else thought he would notice...

* * *

Naruto ran across the ground, it was slower than going in the trees. But his chakra control wasn't good and he couldn't get back up the tree.  
  
For the first time in a long time, he was thinking about something else besides from Sakura and Ramen... He thought about Hinata...

* * *

_**FLASH BACK:**_  
  
That morning he had woken up early to get to training early for once ... but while he was walking there tripped over a lil kitten. The kitten ran away scared.  
  
Naruto cried like a baby he had a cut on his leg.  
  
"WAAA!" No one stopped to help him up. They all looked looked like him pityingly or ignored him.  
  
He tried to get up, but fell again.  
  
"Here Naruto-kun..." A hand grabbed his hand so he could stand up.  
  
He looked and saw the blushing face of Hinata...  
  
"Arugato Hinata!" He said getting up and smiling, his foot felt better already...  
  
_**END

* * *

**_  
  
Hinata-chan is so nice to me... he thought....  
  
Sakrua reached a clearing in the bushes.   
  
She thought she saw something moving and went closer...  
  
She pushed the bushed apart and saw a massive turtle with inscriptions on it.  
  
WOW! How did it escape?  
  
She walked closer...

* * *

A/n: hope this isnt a cliffie lol!!!

Hahah neopets rock on!!!

Yeah!

plz review XD!


	4. It Can Talk! turtle

A/n: hahaha thx for the reviews... i just saw how many mistakes where in that last one!! hee hee! :D sorry for all the comments and stuff in the of the fic!!!HAHAHHA! just found out that we don't have unlmited internet again... Still neopets is still part of my life!! HAHHAHA :P

Disclaimer thingy! iam so bored:: Sad that i didn't create this anime! Happy coz iluv sasuke :D :D :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

****

**It can talk!!**

* * *

So then Sakura walked up to the humongous Turtle and walked around so she could see it's face…

"So this is the special turtle! I wonder why no one saw it coming here?" She asked aloud.

"Because I'm a special turtle!" A loud voice replied.

She looked around but didn't see anyone there. So she thought it was just a figure of her imagination. Like getting a date with Sasuke…

"I mean turtles move so slow and because they carry their homes on their backs… I wonder how this giant turtle go here?" She asked out loud again.

"I already told you, I'm special!" The voice said louder…

It wasn't her imagination… The turtle was talking to her…

* * *

Sasuke stopped jumping from tree to tree.

He had reached a special garden that had "Sakura trees or blossoms in it"

He stopped to look at the lovely colours then stopped and remembered their mission and with one last glance of the Sakura flowers he went back to find the "special turtle."

* * *

After running for 5 minutes, Naruto was dead tired already. He hadn't eaten much breakfast, because he had wanted to be early today. The only why he was usually really late, was because he like a big big big breakfast everyday.

No!!! he should of remembered , BREAKFAST IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY!!!

Poor Naruto, he collapsed on the ground clutching his stomach.

He couldn't move anymore…

He would be stuck in the forest for ever!! With no food! NO RAMEN!!

And no Hinata…L

NO! he must continue

He stood up again

… to become Hokage!! To show everyone he wasn't just a dumb kid who ate lots of … ramen….

He continued on his journey… kind of half crawling and half walking along the path to find the old 'special turtle'.

* * *

No one quite knew that Sakura had already found the turtle so they continued searching for it.

Except Kakashi, he was so bored… He wasn't even looking, he was reading his 'nice little' book. HAHHA

Better if you didn't know which page he was on…

Well it was an illustrated special copy of Icha Icha Paradise…

[Not photos by the way]

* * *

"So you can ACTUALLY talk?" She asked again for the 55 th time.

She wasn't dumb or anything, but this turtle WAS very special.

"Yes I can, please stop asking that…" He replied in a loud voice.

"How come you ran away from the Hokages place?" She asked curiously. "Doesn't he treat you all right?"

"Well… the Hokage is a lovely person… it's just… I came here to find my soul mate…who has disappeared…" He said sadly.

"So how did you escape with out anyone seeing you?" She said, her head was full of questions.

"Well I didn't walk of course! I used my magic… to teleport here…" He told her.

"Oh cool! Can you really grant a wish?" She asked.

"Yes I can…" He said sadly. "It's kinda like a curse sometimes… everyone just wants to find me so they can make a wish…" He said.

"AHHH it's a touching story… so you came here to find your lost soul mate?" She asked.

"Yes! I want to find her…" He said.

"Ok I will help!" She said happily.

* * *

Sasuke saw a flash of green and pink…he walked through the bushes and saw a huge turtle and Sakura walking along…

Naruto couldn't move any more he stopped next to a bush and rested then the bush moved! AHHH he fell on his head. And saw Sakura…

"Ohoyou Sakura!" He said then he kinda fainted…

* * *

hiya! [neopets rock ...trademark lol]

thx to all the ppls who reviewed::

**NevErEndIngDreAmeR unknown **

**Sakura2387, Maya Amano ,Wormkaizer ,Danny-171984 ,shidolover animEvivvErz ,jazzywolf ,Destiny1029 ,AnimeSenko, kiki tameishi Destiny1029 ,sakura1025 ,born to kill assholes lik ,Yamato Akira and others!! thxs to everyone else too! [except flamers]**


	5. A walk through the Forest!

_**A/n: hee hee I got a bit side tracked with the turtle :D ahahah I thought it was funny lol! I had to look after a turtle for a while and it was fun! But neopets is better coz they don't stink as much lol! :D I have a dog too :D The main plot I had for this story will happen soon... it all leads for sumthing for once! hahaha thx for all the reviews :D .: yay :.**_

**_Sorry I havn't been updating for awhile... my account was locked digitaltiffany and my story was deleted and yeah this got frozen for one long long week :( waa waa any way "miko of darkness" sucks.. and has no life... Haha a a bloody flamer with no life! _**

* * *

_Disclaimer: LOLOLOLOL! I own naruto!!! hai! just kidding! :P:P:P _

Had to redo this chapter... thx for Kitsue43 for reminding me, I always get those two teams mixed up like in my other story i did that aswell :( heheh arigato!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**A walk through the forest**

* * *

"Huh?" Sasuke walked up to the humungous turtle and stared.  
"What are you staring at?" The turtle asked.  
"Uh, nothing..." He replied monotonely looking away, how that he wasn't that impressed with a talking turtle. But he was really. This big turtle could talk, walk and grant wishes. He was beyond impressed. Not that he was going to show that though.........  
"So now we have found the turtle are we going to find Kakashi?" He asked like he was dead bored.  
"No! We are going to help MR. turtle find his lost soul mate who is in this forest...!" She told him.  
They had a loud thud in the nearby bushes and Sakura walked over to the bushes with a kunai out...expecting an assassin or someone like that to be there.  
But all she found was Naruto who had lying there...

* * *

Kakashi laughed at the book, what were his little students doing? They sure were taking their time...  
"So how's it going Kakashi?" Someone asked him as they walked up behind him.  
"It's going well so far..." He replied.  
"MUWHUAHUA!" They laughed then the person left.  
Kakashi went back to his book as if nothing happened...

* * *

Hinata, Rock Lee or platonic eyebrows and Kiba [and Akuamaru], Neji, Ten Ten and Shino all waited for their Sensei's to come... 

"Where is our sensei?" Kiba muttered.

"Gai is always late..

"He's taking his sweet time, while he's wasting ours!" Kiba muttered.

"Our SENSEI is the best! He never would waste our time!" Lee screamed.

"Yes!... Yes I am!" Their sensei Gai rocked up to them.

"I have meditated and now we may begin our training!" He shouted.

Hinata and Kiba did that sweat drop thingy...

"Do you know where **our **sensei is?" Kiba asked. They wanted to get away from these mad people.

"She's not coming today so you guys are joining our group, who has the BEST teacher in the world!!" He said super happily.

"Right on SENSEI!" Lee started crying.

More sweat drops... And some tears from the other team.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled in Naruto's face, usually it would wake him up but it didn't... 

So she shook him, pored water on his head, even whacked him a couple thousand times...

"He fainted Sakura..." Sasuke muttered, feeling sorry for Naruto for once.

"Well duh, the question is how can we revive him?" Sakura replied curtly.

"Well if he doesn't wake then I'll just carry him..." Sasuke offered.

"Ok..." She agreed. "He's really heavy though...." She laughed quietly.

As Sasuke tried to act like he wasn't having a hard time trying to lift Naruto up, but he was.

He was a matcho man, but not a champion weight lifter.

But as he hoisted Naruto up over his shoulder he acted like he was lifting a light fluffy feather.

Sakura knew he was just faking though...

Naruto did weigh a lot, because all the ramen he ate each day...

[Too much too count. ]

* * *

Naruto felt like he was dreaming a lovely dream . He could see pictures of becoming Hokage, ramen and Hinata everywhere. 

Ahhh... these are a few of his fav. Things....

He didn't want to wake up...

* * *

"Today we aren't going to have training..." Gai told them. 

"WAAA WAAA!" Lee cried.

"I need a rest after meditating so hard!" Gai sighed dramatically.

"You guys have trained a lot anyway... so today you can just take a rest and walk through the beautiful forest!" He instructed them.

"...Um why?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Because it's a nice day!" Gai said. With flowers in the background...

"OKAY SENSEI!" Lee said leading the way,

"Okay..." Hinata said following after him.

"Whatever.... Come on Akumaru...." And they set into a 'nice' walk in to forest.

They walked around for a while... then they decided to rest next to some tall bushes and trees to have lunch.

Hinata who always was prepared for almost everything had brought along her bag, which contained everything. So they had a 3-course meal for lunch for the 2 teams.

While they were eating, the bush behind them started moving, there was a rustle from the bushes...

Lee jumped up and went looking in the bushes....

"You guys come here quick!" He yelled 10 seconds later.

They quickly went to look at what he had found... 

And they looked in awe...

* * *

A/n: Ahoy must sleep now... plz visit my fan art place:: 

hahahh i wrote it all wrong it was supposed to be iluvsasuke i missed the 'e' LOL! ahaha ohwell thx for the reviews tell me what u think! unless it's a flamer :P

[neopets rock]

sayonara! [ja ne]


	6. Sweet Family Ruenion! kawaii!

A/N: plz point out any other mistakes... and etc. I kno i have a million lol! thanks for the review yah... and ahhhsorry for going off topic lol, hee hee i hope this makes more sense , coz yah... I had writers block!! heheh [and aplying neopets]

but yah saorry for making it so long.

[booooring]

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

**.: Walking In you shoes :.**

**Sweet Family Ruenion**

* * *

[recount from last chapter]

Lee tells everyone to go to the bushes.They quickly went to look at what he had found…

* * *

And saw a huge green thing with a huge back.It seemed to be sleeping.

"OH wow it's an ALIEN!" Kiba said exclaimed.

"No it's a huge over weight green person!" Lee said.

"That would be an alien then!" Kiba retorted.

"I'm not an alien!" A little voice cried out.

The huge "thing" moved and they saw that there was a mini huge green thing aswell.

As the thing came out from behind the huger thing they saw it was a baby BIG turtle!

"Oo how kawaii…" Hinata smiled at "it" or now the giant baby turtle.

"My name is Kwaii, and I'm not cute! :P " Kwaii told her.

"Hi, my name is Hinata!" She said, it was so CUTE!!

"The bigger green turtle moved and turned to face them.

"Oh hello, I was sleeping! Oh I see you have met my son Kawaii!" She said.

"My name is Kwaii mum!" he protested…

They all introduced themselves to the friendly turtles, except for Neji, who looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open, and he looked bored.

"So you are trying to find your husband?" Neji asked suddenly.

"Yes I am…" the mother turtle looked at him. "You are a part of the Hyuga clan?" She asked him and Hinata, noticing their white eyes.

"Yes…" He said a bit surprised.

"Yep!" Hinata said.

"Anyway, I am trying to find my husband, because I have forgotten my way out of this forest…I think I can sense him somewhere in this forest though…" She told them changing the subject.

"Okay, we will help you then!" Ten Ten said.

"We will?" Kiba asked.

"Ok, let's go then…" Shino said a bit bored and he wanted to move, his insects were scared of the turtles. [And it was itchy …]

* * *

"Now what do we do? Just walk around aimlessly?" Sasuke muttered, he was pissed off because they had no idea where to search for the turtle. And he was also really tired after carrying Naruto on his back so long, he glanced back at Naruto… His mouth was wide open and dribble was leaking onto Sasuke's shirt.

EWWWW!

"Yuck!!" Sasuke complained.

"What? Scared of some dribble?" Sakura asked.

"No…" He answered.

"Why don't we just stop for a moment?" The turtle suggested.

"Ok…." Sasuke immediately agreed.

He put Naruto down, not carefully though.

"But we will never find you beloved though!" Sakura complained.

"Don't worry… " The turtle said closing it's eyes.

* * *

"Hey look another green thing!" Lee said.

Boy, there was many green things today in the forests, besides all the bushes and stuff.

"Where?" Hinata asked.

"Hey mum! It's another turtle!!!" kwaii exclaimed.

Then Mr turtle turned around and saw his beloved wife! And his son!!

They ran towards each other as fast as they could. Actually make it kind of fast and slow steps.

After ten minutes of running into each others arms they finally made it.

Mrs turtle [ I dunno what to call them , any suggestions?]

Told everyone how she was pregnant a few years ago with the Kwaaii and she had to go back to the forest where she had come from.

And after this dramatic explanations and introductions to everyone.

Everyone decided to go to the ramen bar to celebrate this day...[except for the turtles, who hace decided to stay in the forests, and go Team 7 to tell Kakashi that, but he probably already knew…]

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, are you coming?" Sakura asked him.

"Why should I go celebrate some turtles finding their true love again?" he said super coldly.

"Because love is so precious to help someone find their true love back, is worth more than everything else!" She replied.

"Love doesn't exist in this world…" He muttered.

Thinking back to his past….and Itachi…he had thought his brother had loved his family…

Sakura's POV.

What is he thinking? It must be something about his family…

But I don't think I will ever understand him…

"I don't see why you have to be so cold Sasuke! You should learn to move on sometimes!" She told him gently.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT'S LIKE TO BE ME! You haven't felt the pain ok? You have everything… yet I have nothing…You are so pathetic and weak, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE for the last time…" He yelled suddenly really angry. He walked off super quickly into the forests.

"I guess I'll never know…" Sakura's eyes filled up with tears. She hadn't meant it to hurt him.

"I wish I knew how it is to be in his shoes…" She said to herself and hurried to catch up with the others.

Sasuke's POV.

Love doesn't exist…

We just think it does…

He sat down near a tree and wiped away his tears.

Why me? He asked himself. I'am going to avenge my family…

Even though Sakura had though she was alone at when she said those words.

But she wasn't , MR turtle had heard her.

"Your wish is granted…you will walk in his shoes for day…" The turtle said.

* * *

A/n: heheheh i kinda for got what i was gonna rite...for this chapter...:D

ahahahha! :P

everyone: BAKA

me: rite... plz review lol!

[neopets...rock X 1000]


	7. The celebration ends!

A/n: hehehhehehe! does ne one else write poetry? on or sumthing? and did u get into the international amueter comp.? hahaha i was doing something other than reading and playing neopets for once!! :D

hope u reveiw...the next chap the actually um swap.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The celebration ends!**

* * *

Sakura had a good time celebrating the turtle's reunion between the turtles.

They had gone to the Naruto's fav. Ramen place…

* * *

Newayz…

When Sakura had caught up with the others…

"Welcome back Sakura!!" Lee yelled and tried to hug her.

She dodges it easily and walked over to her friend Hinata…

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Hinata asked. She and Neji were kinda dragging Naruto along [the ground] with them.

"Oh, um he had to train…" Sakura replied un emotionally.

[She didn't actually know what he was doing though...she didn't care…much]

"Ok… He's even more colder Neji here!" Ten Ten laughed poking Neji in the stomach.

Normally he would dodge the attack, but he was dragging Naruto and boy was he heavy.

* * *

NEJI'S POV:

Naruto isn't heavy. Not at all, he's as light as a feather.

How did Uchiha manage to carry him all this way?

AHHH I'm tired already…

* * *

Sasuke tried to clear his mind. Was he a bit too mean to Sakura?

Why should he fell guilty? She didn't know how it was like to be him…

Maybe he went to far, as he remembered the hurt in her eyes..

* * *

So when they reached the ramen bar, Naruto FINALLY woke up.

"You finally wake up baka!" Sakura commented.

"Yes! Ramen!" He said sniffing the air and eating at 50 miles of ramen per hour.

In between mouthfuls, he talked to Hinata.

Everyone was grossed out by this except for Hinata of course.

"Yuck!" Kiba commented, even he had better manners than Naruto had, even his cute dog did.

* * *

After everyone had finished, and paid, actually Hinata paid for Naruto, she is so kind.

They said their good byes and went their separate ways.

Sakura was the last to leave, she was a slow eater. She was also thinking about a certain some one.

She wasn't like a fan girl anymore… When she had finished. She got her bag and walked out of the shop.

As she did she bumped into someone. And dropped her bag on the floor.

"Gomen Nasai…" She mumbled. She looked up.

"Sasuke?" She started.

* * *

"Why didn't you come?" She asked.

"Hn…" He said, not replying.

"Can't you talk to weaklings?" She asked. She turned on her heel

and then she stalked off back home at super fast speed.

* * *

Sasuke POV

Sasuke was just about to say sorry…

He had headed to the ramen bar to see if any of the other were still there, he was going to apologise to Sakura.

But she had stalked off. HE was about to go, when looked down and saw that Sakura had left her bag.

He picked it up and ran after her.

* * *

AHHHH who knew she could run so fast? She must have great chakra he thought.

By the time he almost caught up with her he yelled.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

* * *

Sakura POV

She was deaf that day and did not hear anything, so when he was yelling her name, she ignored it and pretended she couldn't her him.

She ran back inside her house then locked the door for some reason.

* * *

Normal view:

When Sasuke finally caught up with her she had slammed the door practically in his face. He though about leaving on her doorstep, but some one might take it, so he decided to take it home and give it to her tomorrow.

* * *

When Sasuke got home, he chucked the bag on his kitchen table, he threw too hard and the contents spilled on the floor. WOW he had thought that bag was heavy. He had thought Sakura had makeup, mirrors and other girlish yucky stuff in her bag, but all she had was books.

She had books for Jutsu, Techniques and other old looking ninja books.

Wow she does train hard I guess.. he thought a bit guiltily as he put everything back in neatly. I shouldn't have called her weakling…

* * *

Little did them two know that tomorrow, everything was going to change…

* * *

A/N: hahah the royal show! YAY!!!

newayzz i got a letter about semi finals?? uh confused lol, plz review no flames!! hehehhe plz review! me likies!

heheh

bored : my mum went to china on wednessday! [i wonder if she will be aboe to get the Naruto mangas?? I want the sound track!! heheh

sayonara!

thx 4 raeding


	8. Confusing thoughts

**A/N: hi im sorry the chapter b4 was really bad!! So im replacing it with this one! Im actually going to read it and rewrite this one ok? So many pplz sed it was confusing! GOMEN NASAI!! Its a bit different then b4.. i'll tell iu wats happened so far.**

**Summary: it was all normal , Sasuke was cold, Sakura was anoying , Naruto was also annoying. then one day when kakashi told them to find a turlte they all race off in separate directions. Naruto gets tired, faints and yeah. Sakura finds the turtle and its magical,[ it grants wishes] then they find Sasuke and yeah blah. the others find the other one. SKIP family reunion of the turtles and sakura less annoying then usual. Sasuke is more colder and sad coz the ruenion reminded him of his family. Then Sakura didnt understand why, sakura wished she knew what it was like to be him. Then turtles dude hears and now her wish is granted. MYSTICAL! Now Sakura is in Sasuke's body during the time he said all those mean words to her. And Sasuke is in Sakuras body.**

**me: okay the whole 7 chapters in like 100 words ! impressive!!**

**inner me: shuddup already... asif onez gonna read!!!**

**me: [bashes inner me on the head] Shuddup lets go on with the : New revised chapter: and hope it makes sense**

**inner me: baka **

**me:who u calling baka...**

**Sasuke fan club :: YEAH ME!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8.**

****

**Confusing thoughts **

* * *

During the night magic was in the air. 

It was really...

Everything changed…

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning; she felt like she had a headache… she had forgotten something... She quickly changed and went out in to the morning. She had serious training to do… she couldn't waste anymore time.

* * *

"WAKE UP Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke's mum yelled up the stairs. 

"You have ninja training and you can't BE LATE!!" She yelled.

Kakashi is always late he thought as he slowly got up.

YAWNED SUPER LOUDLY and rubbed his super cool head...ahhh he needed more sleep, his head hurt.

"HURRY AND GET BREAKFAST slow poke!" She yelled again.

"YEAH YEAH!" He said and went down the stairs. His mum sure was annoying. He went to the toilet.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a headache.

AHh the bed was so uncomfortable.

She looked at the time. AHHH SO LATE! Wasn't her mum supposed to wake her up??

She quickly got up and rubbed her eyes.

She walked to her wardrobe which was...

* * *

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. And looked around his room.

HIs eyes came back to focus. PINK!!!

AHHH !!! he must be in a night mare... since when did he have a PINK bedroom???

* * *

She bashed into a door...

OW!!!

She opened her eyes a bit wider.

Since when was her wardrobe on the other side of the room?

She walked over.. and flung the door open and GASPED.

* * *

Now that he looked around... He saw that all over the walls were pictures of famous people and wait... wasn't that a picture of him on the wall??

He went closer to inspect it... It was!! he was smiling... when was that???

he looked really young and HAPPY

scary!

"Sakura!!" Sakura's mum came in bashing the door wide open.

"YOU always stare at that poster! you could do it all day! Hurry up your training starts in 30 minutes! Breakfast will be served soon..." She told Sasuke and then went back downstairs.

"bossy" Sasuke thought... then he smelt the nice smell of cooking breakfast and went to the PINK wardrobe.

* * *

All there was in this wardrobe was ONE couloured shirts all BLUE! AHh she didn't like the colours blue even though Sasuke-Kun liked it...

Oh look there was one black one among the blue ones.

[A/n: she hadn't quite woke up fully yet]

She quickly took it off the neat hanger and went into the bath room to change... she passed the mirror. She smiled. WAIT!

what was her poster doing on the mirror wall??

She looked again.

Sasuke stared back at her??

WHAT THE???

* * *

he touched his hair on his head. Then he, he looked at what he was rwearing, he looked around the room and saw the poster of him again...

his mum? who had called him Sakura

WHAT THE HECK WAS GOING ON?

* * *

**that is all this chapter... plz like, im sorry the previuos chapter 8 was cinfusing!! GOMEN AGAIN! this is differnet plz review**

**Danny-171984**** , RockfanSakura ) , ****clickme****Wormkaizer****xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx****Sakura2387****jazzywolf****Cookie6**** and unknown and everey one else!**

SASU saku 4 eva! all those pplz stories rock and everyone elses too!

neway what do u think?? plz tell!! i kno its weird... :D :D:d

neopets rock


End file.
